


Undercover

by Leemonade_jpg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bleeding, Bullet wound, Cussing, Deal With It, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Die Hard References, F/M, House Party, How Do I Tag, Nines in a suit, References to Drugs, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leemonade_jpg/pseuds/Leemonade_jpg
Summary: A known red ice dealer will be attending a party, so Nines and Reader go track him down. Things don't exactly go as planned...or, Nines in a suit being a hottie
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a really long time for no goddamn reason cause I got stuck at a really stupid part and had some spicy writers block anyways enjoy

“Look kid, I just need to know where to find your dealer, and as long as you cooperate, this will go a lot smoother for the both of us.” you slouched further into the hard, metal seat.

Currently, you were interrogating a young boy who had gotten caught up in red ice dealing and gangs. To be honest, you felt bad for the kid, and if he cooperated with you, you would try to get his sentence lowered as much as possible. He wasn’t a bad kid, he just made bad decisions.

“I- I don’t know his name… but I do know that he's going to party tomorrow night, a big one. I have an invitation so you can get in, if that would help,” he said meekly, staring down at his hands, which were cuffed to the table in front of the both of you.

“That’s perfect. My partner will come in to get the information, thank you for your cooperation,” you said, shooting the young boy a pitiful smile. 

You stood up from the cold table, and made your way to the door, scanning your handprint on the pad to the left. It opened quickly, showing your partner towering at the door.

“He’s all yours, Nines.” you paused, and he attempted to walk past you with a nod, but you quickly grabbed his arm, and he turned his head towards you. “Go easy on the kid. Please?”

“I will not make any promises, but… yes. I’ll go ‘easy’ on him,” he said, rolling his eyes and passing by you swiftly.

You were sat at your desk, glancing over the file for the case, when Nines approached you, his arms placed behind his back languidly. You glanced up at him, waiting for him to speak.

“The party is occurring at 8 pm, tomorrow night. We know what his dealer looks like, so it shouldn't be hard for us to find him,” he said, softly placing himself on the chair in front of your desk.

You couldn’t help but feel excited at what he was suggesting. “So what you’re saying is, we get to go undercover?” you say, perking up from the slouched position you were seated in before.

“You are correct. You will accompany me under the pretence of being my fiancée, and since it is a formal event, we will need–” he paused with a long sigh, knowing this would make you even more excitable, “–disguises.”

“Ohhh yesssss!” you exclaimed, rising out of your seat a little. “Tell Fowler we are heading out. It's shopping time, Nines,” you said, beginning to pack up your stuff as your partner walked away, a small smile playing on his normally stoic face.

“Nines! What do you think of this one?” you asked for the umpteenth time, stepping out of the dressing room to show off a form-fitting blue dress, with black trim and a slit in the left side, rising to your upper thigh.

“I think it is a dress, and it’s blue. It also appears to be adequate for carrying concealed weaponry,” nines responded stalely, trying to hide his rising blush.

“You’re no fun.” you pouted. “But I’m getting this one, it matches yours quite well.”

“I agree.”

Nines had chosen his suit more than 30 minutes ago but the novelty of you walking out half-dressed in excessively expensive attire had not depleted at all for him, he could sit here all day (he would never tell you that), but, you both had things to do.

After you paid for both ensembles, you both decided to head back to your apartment to look over the files before the event took place the next day.

“Based on our sources, our suspect’s description matches that of Samuel Davi, a well known red ice dealer in our data banks. we’ve been unable to prove him guilty, until now. This will hopefully be the last straw for his operations. The party will be at a local crime bosses home, so many other dealers will be present. Despite this, our only goal is to apprehend Davi, according to Captain Fowler’s instructions,” nines cited off the top of his head, LED rolling a steady yellow before switching to his regular cyan.

You were both sitting on the couch in your living room, looking at the display hovering over your coffee table, which was projecting from Nines’ wrist. You had changed into a large sweatshirt with shorts, while Nines had only removed his jacket and unfastened a singular button of his ‘turtleneck’, as you called it.

Nines wasn’t sure what had gotten into him that day, but this was the second time he had blushed over your appearance. ‘They’re just shorts,’ he had to keep reminding himself.

“Nines?” you repeat yourself, and he quickly swivelled his head towards you.

“Oh-um… yes?” he questioned, not sure what you had said.

“I asked if you knew what back up we will have,” you said, smirking slightly.

“My apologies. Since there is no way to have other officers at the party, we will mostly be on our own. Though, dispatch will be ready nearby, in case something goes wrong,” he replied, avoiding eye contact.

“How reassuring…” you sighed with a roll of your eyes. “I’m tired, and this case is making it so much worse. How do you feel about a movie, Nines?”

“Whatever you would like, Detective,” he said, smiling slightly.

“How about ‘Die Hard’? We can get pumped up for tomorrow,” you reply, giving your partner a small push.

“Based on my analysis, that movie is only 12.03% accurate to what legitimate police work is like,” he said, returning your eye roll from earlier, as you switch on the movie.

“That’s why it's good, tin can.” you moved closer to Nines, shuffling your blanket over his lap as well.

“Y/n, I do not need my temperature to be regulated like a hu-”

“Shush. The movie is starting,” you reply.

The android scanned your vitals, your heartbeat accelerated, and your stress levels were reaching a solid 41%. There was also a noticeable blush on your cheeks that nines did not need a scanner to see. All of these were surefire signs of attraction, but nines neglected it to enjoy the film.

About halfway through, your heart rate steadied, along with your breathing, indicating that you had fallen asleep. Nines shut the TV off, before picking you up and carrying you down the hallway to your room. He gently placed you in your bed, then hesitated, arms hovering slightly, LED running a frantic yellow.

You looked so peaceful. He was yet to be gifted with seeing you look so calm until now. You always were stressed, constantly running scenarios through your head about the worst possible thing that could happen, always had your brow creased slightly in concentration. But like this, you were so at peace, and it made him very confident in his set of choices that brought him to this moment.

Trying to not be a total creep, he quickly placed a small kiss on your forehead, before evacuating your room, effectively missing the even smaller smile that played on your face.

The next day, you awoke to an empty apartment and the lack of an alarm. Virtually freaking out, you turn to your nightstand to check the time when you see a note and a glass of water. 

Detective,  
Do not worry about being late, I called Captain Fowler ahead of time. There is breakfast in the fridge for you, with reheating instructions. Please arrive at the precinct at 6:00 pm. Also, I know you tend to neglect hydration, so please drink the water I have left for you.  
-RK900

You smiled at the note and drank the water before sending the android a quick text.

You- ‘Thanks, Nines :)’

RK900- ‘What would you do without me, Detective?’

You snicker, getting up and brushing your hair and teeth before making your way to the kitchen to retrieve your pre-prepared meal. Following the instructions, you stick the breakfast sandwich into the microwave for exactly 1:52, silently laughing to yourself about the androids preciseness. 

You eat, then lounge around, mostly reading, until 5:00, when you started to get ready to head out. You simply put on your dress, makeup, and do your hair, opting to worry about weaponry when you got to the station.

“Are you prepared to leave, detective?” Nines asked once the two of you had placed firearms and other necessities in their places on your bodies.

“Yes sir!” you replied, giving a laughable salute to your partner.

Nines hailed a taxi for you both, and held the door open for you -like always- and you were on your way. Sure, this was an undercover operation to take down an elusive red ice dealer, but you couldn’t help but feel excited. You were going to get to spend a night with Nines (who you definitely *don’t* have a major crush on, to be clear.) all dressed up at a fancy party, what could be better? Oh, and dancing with Nines? Yes, please.

The simple idea of spending an evening with the android made your pulse quicken and the butterflies in your stomach intensify, which, you hoped said android wouldn’t notice.

He did, of course.

“Y/n, your heart rate has increased to 102 beats per minute, which is above your average resting heart rate. Is something wrong?” the android inquired, turning to you with a yellow LED.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine, just last-minute jitters, you know?” you laughed dryly, turning your head towards the window.

“Yes, I suppose...” he turned as well, making you miss the quick flash of red in his LED and light flushing of cyan to his cheeks.

Once the taxi arrived at the party the two of you stepped out, and Nines rounded the car. placing his hand gently on your lower back, he leaned into your ear to whisper something.

“Remember to play the part, we cannot have anyone suspecting anything.”

“Yeah, I know Richard. Don’t worry,” you respond, shifting your weight slightly.

Stepping into the party, there were loads of people, all mingling and chatting, drinking liquor and having small snacks off of the plate the servers were bringing around. The light jazz and classical music playing in the background completed the whole aesthetic. The house was huge, and very well decorated, though you weren’t sure what you expected from a crime boss…

“Remember the objective, darling.” Nines whispered in your ear before leading you to the dance floor. “The most effective way to scan the building is to be in the centre, so dance with me, will you?”

“I- uh. yes, lets dance.” You say, your heart speeding up at his hand in yours.

Nines holds you close, dipping and spinning you occasionally. He was a phenomenal dancer. You, not so much. You stumbled every few moves and had stepped on Nines’ feet at least three times a minute.

“Where did you learn to dance?” you question, tripping slightly.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Nines responds with a snigger. “Cyberlife has installed multiple ‘unnecessary’ skills into my programming, so I was well prepared.”

“Cyberlife really thinks of everything, huh?” you smirk up at your partner.

“Yes, I suppose they d-” the android cut himself off, focusing intently on something behind you.

“Wha- what do you see?” you question, attempting to turn your head around before it's caught by Nines’ hand.

“Don’t look, it will look suspicious. I’ve spotted our suspect, he’s speaking to someone, I believe he’s getting ready to leave, he might be making a deal with them. Come on, we need to follow him,” He responds, releasing his hand from your waist.

The two of you follow him and his possible customer to the back of the house and watch them slip behind into the alleyway.

Nines’ draws his gun and turns to you, as to tell you to draw yours as well.

The two of you round the alleyway, guns drawn and pointed to the ground, as you see your suspect exchanging a large plastic bag filled with red for an equally as large wad of cash.

“DPD hands on your head!” you shout, pointing the gun at the perp and his buyer.

Quickly, everything falls into chaos. The buyer, a young-looking female in a small dress, turns to you with wide eyes, and shoots her hands to her head, but not before your perp grabs her wad of cash and takes off down the alley. 

Nines quickly sprints after him, leaving you to call back-up and deal with the girl on the ground.

“Jesus Christ this isn’t going to go well,” you mumble before quickly handcuffing the now-crying woman.

“I-i swear, I’ve never bought any drugs before, I would never do something like that!” the woman cries, eyes red and puffy.

You groan, reading her rights. “Ma’am, everything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law.”

You plop her on the ground in front of the house, police cars quickly rounding the corner. “If you cause any trouble for them, I'll make sure you get extra community service hours, I swear to god.” you huff at her, already beyond irritated with the loud scrambling of people in the house, trying to leave before they get arrested.

You hand the girl off to Wilson, before taking off in the direction of where Nines and the perp went, hoping they weren't too far gone.

Rounding through different alleys, calling Nines’ name, you start to lose hope before you stumble into one last backstreet, seeing your partner propped against a wall.

“Thank the gods’ Nines, I’ve been looking everywhere… Nines?” you say, quickly thrown off by his unmoving state.

You move closer, hearing his heavy static breathing and finally see the bright blue blood staining his dress shirt.

“Oh fuck, Nines, what happened?” you scramble to take off his jacket, to better gauge the situation.

You lift the blue soaked shirt, revealing a sizable bullet wound in his lower abdomen.

“Shit,” you mumble, applying pressure to the wound while radioing for medical aid.

“They’re gonna be here real soon Nines just hold on, okay?” you reassure, though you aren’t sure if it's more you or him.

“I was that close Detective. I almost had him,” your partner mumbled, letting out a static laugh before hissing in pain.

“Hey, Nines, you did great. Don’t worry about it, we’ll get him next time.” you smile slightly at the android, worry splayed across your features.

“You know, it’s really gonna be a hassle getting my memories back if they replace me…” he gives you a pained smile in return.

“You’re about to die and you’re worried about getting your memories back?” you chuckle at the android.

“I don’t want to forget you, Y/n.” 

“I’m not going to let that happen Nines.”  
The Ambulance sirens blared as the med team rolled in with a stretcher, carrying Nines away, leaving you to walk back to the scene with nothing more than his now metal scented suit jacket.

You get away as quickly as possible, with Gavin’s permission, and take a Taxi to the hospital.

The front desk lady in the Android Repair Unit told you to take a seat in the waiting room since you weren’t allowed to see Nines and also refused to leave. You sat there, silently crying as you clutched Nines’ jacket, before at some point slipping into a light sleep.

You wake up to someone lightly shaking your shoulder. Slowly, you open your eyes to none other than Nines.

“Hey,” he greets with a small smile.

Wasting no time, you launch yourself into his arms, hugging him tightly while beginning to cry again. He returns the gesture by slowly stroking the back of your head to soothe you.

After a while, he slowly releases you to wipe away the last tear from your eye.

“I wasn’t even gone a whole day, and you missed me that much?” he smirks down at you, resting his slender hands on your hips.

“You are such an ASS! I thought you died!” you shout, a wide smile settling onto your face before Nines quickly planted a kiss on your lips.

For a moment, you stood there in shock, a violent red spreading across your face, causing the android to laugh.

“I waited too long to do that,” Nines said, looking into your eyes.

Shaking out of your mild state of shock, you wrap your hands around the androids tie and pull him into a deeper kiss than the one before.

Leaning out of the kiss the two of you make eye contact and smile.

“I hate you so much.”

“I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fucked


End file.
